Please Don't Stop The Rain
by Love-Huddy
Summary: OS Concours. Cuddy organise une chasse aux oeufs de Pâques dans tout l'hôpital, House doit y participer.


**Titre :** Please Don't The Rain  
**Auteur :** Love-Huddy  
**Bêta :** Pas de Bêta, j'ai lu, relu, mais je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui pourraient trainer par-ci par-là.  
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et Blablabla!  
**Spoilers :** Non  
**Genre :** Humour/Romance

_Concours organisé sur le forum siimply-lisa(.)forumactif(.)net_

**Thème :** Le jour de Pâques, Cuddy organise une chasse aux œufs en chocolat dans tout l'hôpital.

Cuddy a tellement insisté, que même House participe. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû ?

**Conditions :** Ecrire une One-Shot en intégrant les mots et expressions suivantes en caractère gras dans votre récit :

- Scène du crime

- Strip Poker

- Shrek

- « Non d'un petit Huddy en string »

**N/A:** Je vous préviens c'est vraiment... Très tiré par les cheveux... Aimera qui voudra! xD

Les Reviews sont cependant fort appréciées, j'aimerais avoir vos avis, bons, ou mauvais.

****

**

* * *

**

**P**lease **D**on't **S**top **T**he **R**ain

Elle avait insisté. Oui, elle avait insisté, pas qu'elle avait _besoin_ qu'il vienne… Non, c'était simplement un employé, et tous les employés devaient être présents. Mais non, elle ne voulait pas spécialement qu'il vienne, elle s'en fichait, c'était juste une petite chose qu'elle avait voulu organiser. Elle avait simplement insisté parce qu'elle estimait qu'il se devait de venir… Oui hein ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait simplement envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui bien sûr ! Non et puis, ça n'avait encore moins à voir avec le fait qu'elle était considérablement et désespérément en manque de sexe, et qu'il n'avait cessé de la titiller toute la semaine ! Non et puis d'abord, pourquoi le fait qu'elle veuille qu'il vienne s'accorderait avec son « manque de sexe » ?! Rien à voir, voyons… Quelle idée ! Non non, il _devait_ juste venir parce que c'était un jour où tout le monde était censé être heureux, et passer du bon temps… Oui bon, elle savait aussi que le mot « heureux » ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec lui… Et puis, encore moins « passer du bon temps »… ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Non mais, il y a de ces idées des fois… Enfin, donc, cela incluait aussi forcément qu'elle _ne_ pensait _pas_ que pour qu'_elle_ puisse passer du bon temps, il fallait qu'il soit là, _lui_ ! Bien sûr que non, elle aurait très bien pu passer du bon temps et s'amuser un peu sans qu'il soit là ! Non et puis, ses remarques déplacées qui la mette en rogne, mais l'amusent en même temps, n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans ! Il l'énervait, sans arrêt, bon elle n'irait pas jusqu'à _mentir_ et dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, elle appréciait… De temps en temps… C'est tout ! Elle n'allait pas se mentir à elle-même quand même, il fallait bien qu'elle admette au moins que_ parfois_ il la faisait rire. Mais non, elle n'avait pas _besoin_, ni _envie_ qu'il vienne, ce n'était qu'une formalité ! Et elle était persuadée qu'en se le répétant elle arriverait à s'en convaincre.

Elle avait passé du temps à organiser cette petite « fête », elle voulait que tout soit parfait, bon ce n'était pas une grande occasion, mais quand même… Elle souhaitait que ce soit réussi, elle n'aimait pas quand elle ne réussissait pas quelque chose, elle aimait être perfectionniste dans son travail. Elle avait donc réussi à faire venir son employé… Quel employé ! Pas une mince affaire tout ça… L'employé le plus dédaigneux, orgueilleux, sarcastique… La liste est longue. Elle avait dû user de ses « talents de directrice » et utiliser les grands moyens. Hé ! Il fallait bien ça pour motiver un homme comme lui…

_Flash-Back_

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux deux secondes House ? »

« Hum… Une, deux… Si, la preuve ! » Rétorqua-t-il avec son air d'enfant niais, ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus, elle se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je vous disais que j'organisais une « fête » en l'honneur de Pâques, et que vous aussi deviez vous y joindre, pas que j'allais vous faire, je cite, « un lap-dance, avec un ruban autour de la taille et du chocolat sur mon corps »… »

« Sérieusement ? Quel intérêt alors… Je comptais bien goûter à vos deux généreux œufs de Pâques… » Il porta son attention sur sa poitrine, puis croisa ses yeux et la dévisagea. « Faites pas mine d'être outrée ! Avouez que ça ne vous déplairait pas. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, qui s'en suivit d'un soupir d'exaspération, à peine exagéré de la part de son interlocutrice.

« Venez, un point c'est tout ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez sortir le fouet ? J'aurais droit à une fessée ? » Demanda-t-il, pleinement attentif à la réponse qui allait suivre, il s'avança jusqu'à poser ses bras sur le bureau de sa patronne, et la regarda tel un enfant qui attend son jouet.

Elle se recula dans son siège, légèrement troublée par la soudaine proximité de son employé.

« Arrêtez de faire l'idiot House, si vous ne venez pas, je vous rajoute trois heures de consultation par jour jusqu'à la fin du moi ! »

« Oh ! Mais quelle injustice Cuddles, serait-ce du chantage ? Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange si je viens ? »

« Rien ! Vous ne gagnez rien, hormis de ne pas voir vos heures de consultation triplées, je vous demande d'y aller, je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange, c'est comme ça, pas de discussion. » Elle le fusilla faussement du regard, histoire d'appuyer ses propos.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle Cuddles, vous savez ça ? »

« Mais bon sang House, cessez ce surnom… Débile ! »

« Vous n'aimez plus ? » Il lui offrit un grand sourire narquois, et elle grinça des dents en lui répondant.

« Là n'est pas la question, je vous demande de venir à cette fête, vous venez. Point à la ligne. »

« Hin hin, intéressant… Vous avez peur de vous ennuyer de moi ? C'est ça, avouez ?! » Il la défia du regard.

« Oh oui, que ferais-je sans vous House ? » Assena-t-elle ironiquement.

« Mais ma chère Cuddy, nous savons tous deux que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, alors sautons cette histoire de banquet et allons nous envoyer en l'air dans une salle de consultation ! » Lui répondit-il, tout en lui prenant la main et jouant la comédie, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson imperceptible dans le corps de chacun d'eux. Elle secoua la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, tentant de cacher son amusement, et se prit au jeu pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Encore mieux, assistons à la fête, et nous passerons par la case « salle de consultation » une fois celle-ci finie, l'attente, c'est encore mieux. » Répliqua-t-elle, en prenant à son tour sa main, -non sans avoir un léger frisson et sentir son corps se tendre sous le contact de sa main sur la sienne- et en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, provocatrice. Mouvement qu'il suivit à la seconde, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur ses lèvres.

« Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Faisons ça, ma mie, je vous attendrais demain soir en salle de consultation, faute d'absence de balcon, et vous m'y retrouverez après votre fête. »

Elle s'empêcha de sourire. Mais qu'il était con parfois ! Le pire, c'est qu'il prenait vraiment des airs d'amoureux transi, cependant, elle n'oserait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas se prendre à son jeu. Il sortit sans plus attendre de réponse, non sans faire une « pirouette de convenance » ridicule, et elle se laissa retomber sur son siège, en se passant une main sur le visage, un sourire inexorablement collé sur les lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, chassant les pensées qu'il venait de lui mettre à l'esprit, et reprit ses dossiers, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser se défiler avant demain.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait un dossier, elle eut un moment de réticence. Il n'avait tout de même pas pris au sérieux ce qu'elle avait dit ? Non, non, impossible, elle chassa ses idées et se mit enfin au travail. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il vienne, et puis, elle avait dit cela juste pour l'appâter, elle ne comptait en aucun cas suivre ses mots. Même si elle n'aurais pas été contre... Hein ? Elle secoua sa tête, n'importe quoi.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Mais quelle motivation en même temps… Elle se retrouvait à stresser maintenant ! Enfin bon, elle devait penser à autre chose. La journée qui l'attendait allait être assez longue, il était tôt le matin, la plupart du personnel n'était pas encore arrivé, en même temps, c'était censé être un jour férié, elle n'allait pas se formaliser pour si peu. Elle avait prévu de mettre en place une « chasse aux œufs » dans l'enceinte de son hôpital, pour tout son personnel, y compris House qui devait _normalement_ y participer ! Et pour dire le travail que ça engendrait, elle avait du attendre que tout son personnel soit partit, la veille, pour pouvoir commencer à « cacher » les œufs, un peu partout, excepté dans les chambres des patients, ceux-ci auraient tous un panier d'œufs en chocolat en tout genre apporté dans leurs chambres respectives. Et enfin, le fameux jour, elle était arrivée plus tôt que d'habitude, histoire de pouvoir accrocher les quelques guirlandes et décorations de Pâques à l'aide des infirmières, et elle devait recevoir le clown qu'elle avait engagé pour divertir les malades, d'ici peu de temps.

--------------------------

Tout était _normalement_ en place et tout allait bien se passer. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures, alors que le hall commençait à se remplir et que le personnel arrivait petit à petit, au compte goutte (ils n'étaient pas pressés, raison de plus pour égailler leur journée et les motiver un peu). Elle stressait, c'était ridicule, ce n'était qu'une simple fête de Pâques après tout, mais elle avait mis tellement d'énergie et de volonté pour mener son projet à bien, qu'elle voulait que tout se déroule comme prévu, et que ses employés apprécient l'effort. Elle savait qu'ils ne venaient pas de bon train, la plupart avaient des enfants, contrairement à elle qui n'avait personne avec qui fêter Pâques chez elle, ou des membres de leur famille qui les attendaient, ou non, mais qui allaient fêter Pâques, et eux étaient contraints de venir travailler, même un jour férié. Pas facile tous les jours la vie d'un médecin…

Mais c'était comme ça, alors elle avait décidé d'organiser ce petit divertissement pour la journée. Ça pouvait être sympa après tout, bien sûr ils n'avaient plus l'âge à chercher des œufs de Pâques un peu partout, mais ils pouvaient bien se prendre au jeu, et oublier, pour un instant, de ne penser qu'à rentrer chez eux.

Tout était finalement prêt. Elle se répéta mentalement la liste des choses qu'elle avait à faire. Les œufs en chocolat ? Elle les avaient cachés la veille. Les paniers dans les chambres des patients ? Ils allaient être distribués d'ici une heure. Les post-its pour lancer la « chasse aux œufs » dans chaque bureau de ses employés ? Déjà mit depuis la veille également. Le clown pour divertir les enfants malades ? Arrivé depuis deux heures, et s'amuse à faire le tour de tout l'hôpital. House ? … Hein ? Qu'es-ce que House venait faire dans sa liste de choses à faire ?

En parlant du loup… Il venait de faire son entrée fracassante habituelle dans le hall de l'hôpital, et commençait déjà à exaspérer Brenda, au comptoir des infirmières en lui reprochant la mocheté et le manque d'originalité de la décoration de l'hôpital, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre pour quelle occasion ces décorations étaient présentes. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à « grands pas » vers le bureau de sa chère et tendre directrice, il fût « happé » par une chose étrange lui rentrant dedans au détour du couloir.

« Non mais oh ! C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Le « truc » justement avait atterri par terre, ne tenant visiblement pas très bien sur ses pieds. Il essaya de se relever, mais ne fit que rouler sur place. House ouvrit grand les yeux et observa ce « truc » se débattre avec lui-même pour se relever. Cuddy, accourut vers eux, et aida la personne à se relever, tout en fusillant House du regard.

« House bon sang, vous êtes obligé de maltraité les personnes que j'emploie ? »

« Quoi vous l'employez ? » Il fit une grimace. « Mais j'ai rien fait m'man, c'est **Shrek** qui m'est rentré dedans ! »

Cuddy soupira, puis lui montra du doigt le ruban qui entourait le costume de la personne.

« Vous voyez ça House, c'est un ruban, ce qu'il y a autour des œufs de Pâques, et ça là, c'est un costume en forme d'œuf de Pâques ! »

« Œuf de quoi ? »

« De Pâques House… Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez oublié, on en a parlé hier ! Et vous allez participer ! »

« Oh ça ! Pour sûr que je m'en souviens, enfin surtout de l'autre close du contrat ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit s'éclipser dans son bureau, sous le regard exaspéré et désespéré de Cuddy, qui sentait le stress monter quant à ce que House allait pouvoir entreprendre…

--------------------------

À présent, elle était _vraiment_ en stress ! Et il y avait de quoi, elle venait d'entendre les plaintes de son personnel concernant les œufs de Pâques qu'elle avait cachés qui étaient soi-disant « introuvables »… Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait bien compliqué ! Elle commençait à avoir de gros pressentiments… Et elle s'était dépêchée d'aller vérifier les endroits où elle en avait caché, pour se rassurer, mais ils étaient tous _définitivement_ introuvables. Tout ce stress, ce n'était pas bon pour elle, déjà qu'en temps normal son boulot en engendrait énormément, là, elle était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle s'était donc précipitée de dire à ses employés que la « chasse aux œufs » était finalement reportée à l'après-midi, et avait envoyé Brenda en racheter rapidement… Elle se sentait obligée d'en racheter, elle avait eu tellement de mal à faire passer l'idée à ses employés, et en voyant finalement leur entrain du matin pour chercher les œufs, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait d'y consacrer autant de temps et de préparation. Elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber maintenant, et leur dire que finalement il n'y aurait pas de chasse aux œufs, ils auraient été autant déçus que des enfants qui se font piquer leur chocolat.

Elle avait alors sauté sa pause déjeunée, et avait attendu qu'ils partent tous à la cafétéria pour pouvoir les recacher. Une fois fait, elle s'affala sur son canapé, épuisée, elle avait couru partout pour pouvoir finir à temps. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas comment tous les œufs qu'elle avait dissimulés pouvaient avoir disparu… Elle avait bien pensé à House, forcément, dès le premier instant, mais avait alors constaté qu'il travaillait sur son cas, sans faire de vagues…

--------------------------

Il était déjà tard quand elle se décida à quitter son bureau et abandonner sa tonne de paperasse à faire. La journée s'était finalement, après l'incident, bien déroulée, et elle estimait que chaque employé était retourné chez lui avec le sentiment de n'avoir pas passé une si mauvaise journée que ça.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le hall, prête à sortir, manteau sur le dos, sac en main, elle aperçut un filet de lumière se dégager du bas d'une des portes de consultation. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'avança, se demandant qui avait pu oublier d'éteindre la lumière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour éteindre rapidement la lumière, et enfin rentrer chez elle, elle fût attirée par des bruits de… Froissements. Intriguée, mais quelque peu nerveuse, elle entrebâilla la porte discrètement et ouvrit grand les yeux sous la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ouvrant plus la porte pour pouvoir détailler la **scène du crime**, elle fit involontairement tomber son sac à terre, ce qui provoqua à la personne présente dans la salle, un sursaut. Il se retourna, cachant ses mains derrière son dos et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de participer à cette chasse !

Cuddy, toujours la bouche grande ouverte et la mâchoire prête à toucher le sol, arriva péniblement à articuler quelques mots, incapable d'en prononcer plus sous l'effet de choc et de colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

« Mon Dieu… Vous… Pas… Vous… Nan ! »

« Hum ? »

Le coupable ne pouvait pas prononcer plus de mots non plus, et avala difficilement sa bouchée pour se libérer la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

« Mais et vous House ? Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que vous faites là avec TOUS les chocolats destinés à la chasse aux œufs que j'avais organisée ? »

« Ben ça se voit, je mange mon lot de consolation ! »

« Lot de consolation de quoi ? » Elle s'avança, une main sur les hanches, une autre désignant le tas d'emballages vides. « Ça ne vous dérange pas que je me sois tuée à la tâche pour organiser cette foutue chasse, et que VOUS ruiniez tout en un claquement de doigts ? Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que… Oh nan mais… Vous me désespérez ! C'est pas possible… » Elle secoua la tête, découragée et furieuse. « Vous avez réduit tous mes efforts à néant juste pour vous… Empiffrer ? Vous êtes vraiment un… Un… »

« Ouiiiii ? »

« CON ! »

« Trop gentil, je prends ça comme un compliment ! Et oui, lot de consolation, je vous ai attendu moi, j'ai pas eu ma récompense pour avoir participé à votre foutue chasse, il faut bien que je me console autrement non ? »

« Mais c'est pas vrai… Et puis d'abord, quand les avez-vous volés ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais là toute la journée, et vous dans votre bureau ! »

« Tatatata pourquoi vous dirais-je tout ça ? J'ai toujours pas eu droit à ma récompense moi, et vu que vous êtes là… Un **Strip Poker**, ça vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air… Attristé ? Elle avait l'air vraiment à bout de force, et déçue. Mais, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait prévu son plan dès hier soir, juste histoire de la faire enragée un petit peu, et qu'il avait attendu sagement qu'elle ait fini de planquer les œufs et parte, pour pouvoir les voler ? Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, elle baissait les bras, elle ne luttait plus, ça se voyait dans son regard, elle était fatiguée de jouer. Et s'il n'avait pas été House, il aurait dit qu'il avait ressenti une légère pointe de regret, en la voyant ainsi. Mais tant qu'à faire…

« Je ne sais pas… Pour attirer votre attention… »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ça, ça ne devait être absolument pas prévu dans son plan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour balancer ça ? Ses foutus yeux aussi, qui le fixaient tristement, comment pouvait-il résister face à ça ? Sans plus réfléchir, et craignant la réaction de sa patronne, qui avait la bouche entrouverte, prête à dire quelque chose qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la colla à lui, tout en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle voulut se débattre et leva les mains, en signe de refus et pour l'arrêter, mais les laissa finalement en l'air pendant un moment, s'abandonnant au baiser. Ils échangèrent d'abord un baiser lent, et doux, puis il se transforma bien vite en une dance passionnée entre leurs langues, et leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus fiévreux et frénétiques.

Un chemisier tomba au sol, suivi d'un tee-shirt… Le concierge, qui nettoyait encore l'hôpital à cette heure-ci, (après une chasse aux œufs comme celle-ci, il avait du boulot) passa prêt de la salle de consultation, et s'arrêta un instant, surpris par la lumière et les bruits. Qui pouvait être encore là ? Il regarda par la porte entrebâillée et en fit tomber son balai à terre par stupéfaction, ce qui ne sembla même pas intriguer le moins du monde les deux personnes présentes dans la salle. Il vit alors une scène torride se dérouler sous ses yeux, et referma vite la porte, avant de s'y adosser et de passer une main sur son front.

« **Non d'un petit Huddy en** **string** ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le chocolat peut avoir des effets ravageurs, surtout en cette période de Pâques… Mais finalement, elle allait devenir un peu plus objective et avouer qu'elle se mentait un peu trop à elle-même, bien sûr qu'elle associait « manque de sexe » et « passer du bon temps » à House ! Bon, peut-être pas avant, ou du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais maintenant, elle en était persuadée, elle avait bien fait d'organiser cette chasse aux œufs de Pâques, finalement, et elle renouvellerait ce projet, pour sûr, l'année suivante...

**FIN**

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Prenez le temps de me laisser une petite Review, elle sera très appréciée et votre avis m'intérèsse.


End file.
